Mianite Oneshots
by intuwisdom
Summary: Genuinely have no idea what category to put Mianite in, it needs its own category. Anyways, this is a collection of Mianite fanfics I've written. Lots of fluff, some sad parts. Rated T for bad language.
1. Syndisparklez: 1

**Summary:** After being gone for a few weeks, Tom notices how much the mods are affecting the others, whereas he seems to be accomplishing nothing.

 **Pairing:** Syndisparklez

 **Warnings:** Implied nsfw

* * *

"Uuuuuuuugh, I need 15 million LP by the end of today and I swear to God I will ragequit this fucking mod if I don't do it, 'cause Blood Magic is grindy, man, and I gotta finish upgrading my altar, otherwise… just fuck this mod. Wanna help your pal out, Tom? I'll give you some shit."

"You know… I could make that cool Void Armour, the one from the Thaumonomonomicon, that'd be OP as shit. Hey Tom, d'you wanna help out? I gotta get some stuff from the Eldritch dimension thing. and you said you wanted to see it, so I thought you could tag along. If you wanted, that is."

"So… I made a thing, and it's pretty cool and stuff. It, like, sends you to this place, and I can't say what that is obviously. You wanna see, Tom?"

"Well, I just made this cool-arse spell, and I need a victim. Come here, Tom."

Tom could say with absolute conviction that he honestly felt unappreciated. Out of the five heroes, what talents did he really have to offer? Tucker was unbeatable in PvP with his Blood Magic, and Sonja was (literally) insane enough to kill you with a glance. Wag… well, Wag was pretty cool, but he'd gladly strand you in the Nether if given half a chance. No matter what mod Tom wanted to work on, Jordan had probably already made huge progress in it. He made jokes about 'copycat Sparklez', when actually it was him. What, exactly, did Tom contribute? It seemed like he did nothing but strip mine, make more Tinker's Construct stuff - seriously, where did that hammer go? - and help them out. Even him being gone for a few weeks didn't seem to have that much bearing on them. Their explanation lasted, what, five minutes?

It was hard feeling sorry for yourself when it was all over a Minecraft series, even if it had brought the five closer together than ever before. That didn't stop Tom from thinking, what if they stopped caring while I was gone? Granted, Tom had stopped caring much about the story a while ago, but these were his friends, not NPCs like Dianite. Weren't they supposed to care about him more than mods?

Well, Tom had always been a headstrong guy. Time to pull out the problem at its roots. It couldn't be a bad idea to at least try and sort it out.

 **SynHD jordan, tucker, sonja, wag**  
 **SynHD get your asses in ts & come to my place**

"Yeah, what's up? I'll be over in a minute, just lemme fini-"  
"No, Sonja. Get your ass over to my tree."  
"Wow, uh, okay, no need to be so salty with me."  
The brunette arrived at Tom's tree not long after Jordan, who, interestingly, still hadn't unmuted. Why was Jordan suddenly not talking?

"Tucker, come ON, I don't give a fuck about your blood magic!"  
Why would he not leave the goddamn altar?  
"Jesus, dude, just hang on."  
"NO!"

"I swear to God, Waglington-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."  
"WAGLINGTON!"  
"Ow… Well, now I'm deaf, fuck you!"  
At least the wizard was more compliant than Tucker or Sonja. Slightly.

"Sparkly dick, we're waiting on you. Did you forget you were muted or something?"

 **CaptainSparklez nah just gimme a sec**  
 **CaptainSparklez i can hear you though so carry on**

Although Tom was very confused about whatever Sparklez was up to, he decided to start talking. Chances were, he was talking to his audience. Probably planning a prank or something, Tom thought. After all, it had been a while since Jordan had pranked him. Or seen him at all, for that matter.

Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea. Tom felt sick to his stomach

"Uh. Guys. Right. Well, what I wanted to say is…" He was almost unable to say the words; did he really doubt his friends enough to say it out loud? "Uh, you know what, it doesn't matter."

"Spit it out, Tom," Tucker sighed.

"Right, uh… What I'm trying to say, I guess, is… Do you guys still appreciate me?"

"What?!" He'd forgotten how ear-splitting Sonja's voice could get over the past few weeks, or perhaps he was just exaggerating it. Sometimes he did that, when he was nervous.

 **CaptainSparklez wat**

"It's just like… Since I came back, you all just seem like you only want me to help out with your shit, and it's like I'm not contributing anything on my own. It's bullshit, I know, but I've just been thinking, do you care more about some Minecraft mod than me? 'Cause I don't know about you guys, but from my perspective, seems like you'd rather grind than talk to me, or help prank someone, or do anything like what we did in Season 1. Now, maybe Waglington over here is just fucking stuff up by being a wizard, or perhaps over the past few weeks you've been happier without me? God, I don't know, and I should probably shut up now."

A shocked silence settled over them all. It seemed like TeamSpeak was transmitting the tense atmosphere as well as the sound.

"Fuck you, Tom." It sounded like he meant it. Tucker muted himself, followed by Sonja, and lastly Wag. Jordan still hadn't unmuted.

 **CaptainSparklez tom**  
 **CaptainSparklez i**  
 **SynHD left the game.**

Now he'd really fucked everything up. No doubt all four of them hated him. Honestly, Tom couldn't really blame them, after what he'd just said. He'd probably ruined all trust between them, because what kind of friend said that and expected them to just accept it? A shitty one like him, that's who. Tom closed off his stream and sank deeper down into his chair.

About ten minutes later, Tom checked his phone. There were several Skype messages, all sent by the same person. Jordan.

 **tom i'm sorry, really**  
 **and i'm sure the others are too**  
 **maybe we do get carried away sometimes, you're right**  
 **i don't blame you honestly, we needed it**  
 **even if**  
 **even if nobody else agrees with me**  
 **i'm here for you man**  
 **and i'm sorry i couldn't unmute earlier**  
 **wanna know why?**  
 **i missed you, tom, so much it's hard to bear, and when you told us to go on teamspeak, you seemed pretty angry**  
 **i couldn't face you like that, i knew i'd probably let you down big time**  
 **normally i'd be able to talk to someone, even if they were angry like that, but it's you, tom**  
 **wanna know something else crazy?**  
 **i think i'm in love with everything about you, tom cassell**  
 **you probably won't read these messages, i know**  
 **that's why i'm saying it now**

Tom smiled a little. He could always count on Jordan, it seemed, even when he thought Jordan hated him.

Want to know something, Jordan?  
 **oh shoot**  
 **did you see those messages**  
 **i'm an idiot**  
Answer the question…  
 **uh sure**  
I think I'm in love with you too, Sparkly dick  
Maybe not everything, though. After all, there's still some things i've got to see, right?  
 **oh my god**  
 **you did not**  
 **TOM**

Maybe, for now, it would be okay.


	2. Syndisparklez: 2

**Summary:** Tom and Jordan attempt to make a 'simple' cake, and Wag is Schrodinger's cat.

 **Pairing:** Syndisparklez (platonic)

 **Warnings:** Food mention

* * *

"Right. So... I put the eggs and the butter in, and mix them together?"

"No, Tom. You put the _sugar_ and the butter in first, and _cream_ them," Jordan sighed. He and Tom had been attempting to make a basic cake for about twenty minutes, and they were still on the first step. Mostly because Tom really seemed unable to take in the instructions properly - he just wanted to get it over and done with. Jordan did know a recipe for chocolate cake that took about ten minutes, but this cake was for a special event. It was the first time that the five members of the "Mianite crew", as Tumblr called them, were meeting up outside of a convention. Why not put some extra effort in for them?

They'd all been staying in the same house. Sonja and Tucker had gone out to buy food, and who knew where Wag was? He was probably still asleep; his sleeping schedule was even worse when he had jet lag. Tom, as usual, had suggested that the two of them pranked everyone else. Jordan, however, had talked him out of it by suggesting that they bake a cake for them all to share. Tom's response?

"I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CAKE," he had yelled, almost loud enough to wake Wag. The two of them had wasted another ten minutes laughing like little kids at that. Now they had, what, forty minutes, and had gotten barely anything done. _R.I.P. this dumb idea_ , he thought. He'd thought that it was a good bonding idea, except Tom just couldn't seem to take it seriously.

"Tom, we've gotta hurry up."

"Yeah, okay. I _think_ I did the creaming thing right? Why is making a cake so god damn complicated?" Tom almost shouted the last sentence, making Jordan wonder how Wag was still asleep. If he was actually asleep, or even in the house, which he somewhat doubted. Then again, Wag didn't strike him as the kind of person to go out in a foreign city alone.

"Right, uh, yeah, that's right," Jordan answered, slightly flustered. "Okay, now you can break the eggs - but do it _gently_ , Tom, we don't have that many eggs -"

"Jesus Christ, Jordan!" Still, he began focusing a lot more, and actually beat the eggs very well. Jordan handled the flour, and it didn't take ten minutes for the two of them to be putting the cake in the oven, grinning at each other.

"We actually fucking did it, we made a cake. It's gonna taste great, I'm telling you." Tom was cute when he smiled - wait, what? Nope, they were just friends, even if a lot of people often mistook them for something more. It didn't really help that Tom actually promoted the ship, but - no, he was getting distracted now. He had half an hour to kill with Tom, and he wasn't going to let dumb emotions ruin that.

That half an hour was well spent, that much they could agree on. The sitting room was a mess, though, and they probably wouldn't have time to clean it up after getting the cake ready.

Oh. Oh, _shoot_ , the cake.

"Tom, we need to go get the cake and stuff, it's gonna burn..." Jordan said apprehensively, the grin disappearing.

"Oh fuck, you're right, I'll go get it." Tom dashed out of the room, and arrived back a minute later with a sly smile on his lips. "Well, we kind of fucked it up, it's a bit burned. I cri... evry tim..."

"Nah, it looks great." Jordan returned the smile.

 _Ding._

"USE YOUR OWN KEY!" Tom yelled at the door, or rather, Sonja and Tucker, who had just stepped inside, carrying a couple bags of groceries. "Right, wait there, don't you dare go in the sitting room. You seen Wag anywhere?"

"Nah, he's still asleep, I think," Sonja replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows? Why d'you wanna know, anyway?"

"It's nothing," Jordan cut in, as Tom ran upstairs, "Yeah, just stay here 'til Wag gets here. We may have a thing to show you guys."

Once everyone was assembled, Tom produced the cake with a grin. "We worked our asses off all day with this -"

"That's a bit of an overstatement," Jordan laughed. "More like an hour."

"- so you better goddamn appreciate it."

"Honestly, I appreciate just the idea of you two working together on a fuckin' cake, never mind you actually _doing it_. Also, it tastes pretty good."

Jordan hadn't expected the day to go so fast - he'd wanted to talk to Tom more, and bake more cakes with him, and just do all the stuff really close friends do together. He thought Tom had enjoyed himself, too - maybe, just maybe, they could do it again another day, just the two of them.


	3. Sparkanite: 1

**Summary: "** If Jordan looks out the window one of these days, he might be able to see me. Not even creeping. Just fyi. - Forever Your Lady" aka, my attempt at writing a straight ship

 **Trigger Warnings:** None, as far as I'm aware, but feel free to ask me to add one.

 **Pairing:** Sparkanite (S2 Ianite).

* * *

Jordan Maron closed Minecraft with a sigh. Today had been one of the most stressful days in a while - the Mianite S2 finale. Sure, to a lot of people, that wouldn't be stressful at all, but to Jordan (and his fans, he supposed), it was pretty exhausting. That book from Ianite had absolutely killed his emotions, too, which was _extremely_ hard to conceal. Even so, she'd be back in S3, right? They were going back to the S1 world, where she was alive, even if she wasn't the same Lady he'd grown used to over the past few months.

But she was, wasn't she? Her book had said she had an umbrella consciousness - just like her dick of a dad, Jordan supposed. Who he had, incidentally, shot with Ianite's arrows. That whole thing was kind of weird, what with Jordan pretty much being his son-in-law. Son-in-law kills father-in-law with father-in-law's daughter. Well, that was something he had never expected to think in his life.

Jordan glanced out the window, like he was a character in a book reminiscing over his friend's tragic death. He pretty much was that, though, wasn't he? Wow, how meta.

 _SPARKLEZ! You wouldn't believe the things I've seen. Or maybe you would. What do I know?_

Of course he would. He always believed her - why wouldn't he?

 _Worlds upon worlds of wonder have embraced my many selves. I'm living a thousand lives at once. And those are just the lives I'm aware of. For instance, in a place called Middle Earth I am reborn a beautiful elf queen. And under the ice shield of a moon called Europa I am a strand of plankton. And in a world we both know well, I'm a bunch of little girls who look just like me, and maybe other things too... Anyway, my umbrella consciousness has reformed for just a moment; my caretaker, in his mercy, has allowed me to show you these things._

Jordan wondered briefly who this 'caretaker' was. Some higher power, perhaps, who'd never appeared before in Mianite. Or maybe it was just her actor. Yeah, probably.

 _But you definitely won't believe the most amazing thing I've seen. Lately I've been looking through a window... A window into bygone years. A man sits in front of a screen, speaking his soul to the world while playing a game. I think I know who he is!_

This was the part that had hit him the hardest. It was strange to think that maybe, in another universe, she _was_ watching him. His Lady, the Lady he had created when he couldn't make a decision, couldn't choose 'right' or 'wrong', was watching him from somewhere. It really was an odd thought. After all, she wasn't real.

 _I see this man forming friendships with those who also speak to the world. I know who they are too. They project themselves as tiny box figures into a world made of boxes. It's so much less detailed than the world where the man and his friends sit. I would not have known Ruxomar and it's sister dimensions to be so childlike in appearance exept by this contrast! The days go on as the friends play. The boxlike world is ruled by two gods. Of course I know who they are. The man is faced with a choice between the two. His life is riddled with choices! And like the stubborn idealist he is, he carves out a middle path. He'll take neither god. He'll have a goddess all to his own. He created me._

The way the author had described such a simple action was breathtaking, as well as heartbreaking. All he'd done was created a name, right? He'd never meant for all of this to happen. Not that he didn't like what had happened, of course; even if she was fictional, she was still his Lady. He was being stupid, though, and he needed to stop thinking about Mianite. It was done, until S3, and he had to do other YouTube things, and there was PAX to think about, as well as a bunch of other stuff.

 _A man named Jordan Maron created the goddess Ianite in a world beyond worlds. And Jordan Maron looks just like you. He is one of your countless alternate selves. He looks so much less boxy! I think that if I did not already know you and Spark so well, I would call him my favorite version. Now I grasp the truth I have been seeking all my life. I have seen what is above gods. It is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _._

But what was it? That had been bugging him since he first read it. Perhaps it was imagination. They were both eleven letters, after all. Wouldn't it make a fitting thing for her to say, too? Jordan had created her, with his _imagination_. Oh, man, that was too freaking cheesy. He didn't want to take it back, though; it was true, wasn't it?

 _My umbrella consciousness won't hold much longer. Let me say a few choice words before the final goodbye between this version of you and this version of me. Thank you for choosing to create me. I believe that had the other you not made that choice in that far off world, none of my present selves would exist. In a strange sense, you are my god. Thank you for believing in your creation enough to make it real. Thank you for continuing to love me and make choices for my wellbeing. I hope another you loves another me in another world soon._

But he did love her. The current him loved her. What more could she ask for?

Or maybe she meant, _'I hope another you loves another me in another world soon, where none of the bad stuff happened, and we could be together. I hope that in another world that my umbrella consciousness is aware of, we could be having the time of our lives together, doing what normal couples do. Even though we aren't quite a normal couple - a near-immortal goddess, and a man who creates worlds on a machine in his home. I bet there aren't that many like us, right?'_

And then, finally:

 _If Jordan looks out the window one of these days, he might be able to see me. Not even creeping. Just fyi. - Forever Your Lady_

He wished. Perhaps, in another world, he had seen her out the window. Perhaps, in another world, she'd have smiled and waved at him, and they'd have talked for hours. She'd have told him about all the things they did with each other in other worlds, Jordan and Ianite, along with Tom, Tucker, Sonja, James, Mot, Dianite, Martha, Andor, Gaines, and maybe even Steve.

It was nice to think about, that they could have had a happy ending outside of a game world.

A week later, Jordan Maron glanced out of his window. A young-looking woman with pearly-coloured skin and purple hair was outside. She wasn't moving, perhaps she was waiting for someone?

Jordan thought nothing of it, and returned to his computer.


	4. Intuwisdom: 1

**Summary:** Intuwisdom shenanigans.

 **Warnings:**

 **Pairing:** Intuwisdom

 **Note: There is one part which may come across as saying that Wisdom was only aromantic until he found Intuition. That isn't the intended meaning, as I headcanon him as demiromantic asexual, and that is how I have written him.**

* * *

"Goodbye." Intuition's voice, clear as day.

Then everything was silent.

* * *

When Wisdom awoke next, it wasn't at all like how it usually was. Usually, when he woke up, he was needed by one of the five heroes - he had to be awake instantly. This, though, was much different. He felt slow and exhausted, almost like the person he knew he wasn't. He wasn't a person, was he? So what was this strange feeling, almost as though he _was_ a person?

It was odd, he noted, that he didn't know. After all, he was Wisdom, supposed to know everything there was to know. Reliable and knowledgeable, that was him. Maybe he'd work it out once he could see again - he was awake, but for now, everything was still black, like it had been before.

It felt like a far-off world now. After all, this place wasn't Ruxomar; he knew that for sure. Something about it felt different. Perhaps this place was free of Mianite's grasp? He certainly felt less restricted, though he couldn't tell if that was due to him being elsewhere or not. Yet another thing he didn't know; just what was going on? Wisdom wished he could see.

And like that, he could see. It was an odd coincidence, he was sure, that his vision should clear right when he wished for it. He didn't really care about the specifics of it, for once, because his surroundings were so beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the lush terrain was ideal for relaxing - flat, but with plenty of shade to lie in from tall oak trees, as well as the occasional hill. It was Wisdom's personal concept of 'paradise', but in reality. Like a wish come true, he supposed. He quite liked being here, wherever here was.

Wisdom thought back to what had happened before. He'd heard Intuition calling him, as they tried to hold the world up for the heroes. He hadn't been angry. He'd been happy. He had... died happy? Was that what had happened? To be honest, he'd never believed in an afterlife. Even so, it felt like a logical conclusion to draw, especially if you thought about the fact that his wishes seemed to be coming true one after another. Still, there was one thing missing.

"Intution?" he called nervously, hoping desperately that Intuition was here too. Wisdom's life, or afterlife, would probably never feel complete without Intution by his side. It was odd how he'd grown to depend on Intuition so much, when he'd been just fine on his own before. They were friends, after all, so he supposed it wasn't all that surprising.

Wisdom waited for a while, and after what he estimated to be five minutes, there was a faint voice.

"Wisdom?" That was Intuition's voice, there was no mistaking it. It was from incredibly far away; Wisdom was surprised that he'd even been able to hear his call, but who cared? It was Intuition, they were going to be together at last, and that was all that mattered to him.

He began moving in the direction Intuition's voice had come from. Just like earlier, something felt off about it. He was no longer feeling exhausted, but he certainly felt much slower. Yes, he'd moved faster than any human could in Ruxomar, but there was no reason for that to stop now. Yet he wasn't speeding up at all. Just what was going on?

Before he could even begin to think about it, he stopped in his tracks. Just on the horizon, there was a shape unlike the hills and trees he'd grown accustomed to. Shorter and thinner than anything else, it could only be one thing - a person. Not Intuition, of course; he'd always been invisible to Wisdom, just as Wisdom had been to Intuition. There was no reason for that to have changed. Then again, there'd been no reason for his walking speed to have changed either.

"I... Intuition?" Wisdom called again, once he'd gotten closer. The person's head turned, and there was such joy in their expression. He couldn't allow himself to think that they were Intuition, though, because he wasn't ready to have his heart torn out like that.

They looked at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. Finally, they broke the silence.

"...Wisdom? Is it really you?"

Wisdom smiled, and nodded - it seemed that Intuition could indeed see him. Whyever that was, he didn't know, but he certainly appreciated it. Everything about Intuition was just so beautiful, he was everything he'd ever dreamed of - and the best part was, Wisdom had never dreamed of love. He'd always thought he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Then he'd met Intuition, and thought nothing of him at first. When the world was ending, he'd finally realised how much he loved Intuition, how much he needed him. He could only hope that Intuition felt the same way.

"I missed you," he said hesitantly - he knew he was being irrational, after all that had happened, but there was still a small chance that his feelings were unrequited. That would be extremely awkward, what with his biggest wish being to see Intuition again and all. Wisdom needn't have worried, though; the grin on Intuition's face told him everything.

"I don't know how or why, but we can see each other now. It's almost as though we've become human, isn't it? But it doesn't matter - I thought I'd never see you again, I really did, all that I remember is your last words, and all the explosions stopping, and -" His words were cut off by an overly forceful hug from Wisdom, and they were laughing and crying, and then they were kissing. Gentle, at first, then suddenly deep and passionate.

And, for now at least, everything was great for Wisdom and Intuition. Nobody, least of all themselves, had expected that two aspects of the human mind could meet, let alone love each other, but they'd done it, and that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

that feeling when ur an aromantic writer trying to make a kiss scene romantic r i p


	5. Intuwisdom: 2 (AU)

**Summary:** Partners in Crime - Intuition and Wisdom actually started off as dorks trying (and failing) to commit crimes against Mianite. This is 100% noncanon, I assure you. (also I'm trying to write them with genderneutral pronouns fuck yeah)

 **Pairing:** Intuwisdom

 **Warnings:** this is not a trigger but I will put it here anyway. they're probably kind of OOC because personally I imagine that they would be slightly different than they were in canon, what with them not being guides for the streamers and all. no need to be a good role model if you're stealing a god's shit am i right

* * *

Before the five heroes fell from the sky, Intuition and Wisdom weren't really that different from your ordinary citizens of Ruxomar. Apart from the whole thing where they were invisible 99 percent of the time, Intuition supposed. Sure, they'd done a _few_ things, like stealing from whoever they wanted to, and also probably some arson (it was accidental, they swore), and definitely some other things they didn't really feel like thinking about. They were busy, after all.

"Hey, Intuition? Are you sure that this is where those artifacts were being kept? I don't mean to doubt you, but I'm just not seeing any signs of Important Mianite Artifacts." Wisdom called from the other side of the room - at least, they thought it was the other side of the room; it was pitch black. No, that wasn't their real name, just a dumb nickname. Like Intuition. In case the 'Important Mianite Artifacts' didn't make it clear, they were committing crimes against a god, who was essentially the dictator of the entire realm. They didn't really feel like using their real names. What would their mothers say?

"Since when was I ever sure about anything?," they replied, "I'm just going off my gut instinct, but it's been right almost every time before. I don't see why you don't trust me. Besides, did you not see the sign? 'TOP SECURITY AREA AHEAD, DO NOT ENTER.' Don't tell me that was just for show." Wisdom laughed at that, a reassuring sound in the darkness. They stopped laughing abruptly; perhaps they'd found something? The door, Intuition thought. This room was an antechamber, so of course there wouldn't be much else.

A bright light soon began filtering in as the door creaked open. Averting their eyes, they felt their way towards it, narrowly dodging the door frame as they did so. Once they could see again, they realised. So did Wisdom, it seemed.

"Intuition, you absolute _idiot_ , this can't be the right place. Why would there be bright light in a top security area built specifically to hold dangerous items? If I were in charge of that stuff, I'd want it to be inside, with the lights turned off, so nobody can find it. Also, maybe the occasional intruder would blow themse-" Their words were cut off by a loud crash from the other side of the room.

A hole that almost certainly had not been there before was smoking slightly, the smell filling their nostrils and causing them to cough a little. Intuition could hear footsteps coming from the other side of it growing louder. Why they'd felt the need to create such a huge hole was beyond them. They'd literally just stepped through a door, after all. Even so, the footsteps grew louder and then they could see small dots, which soon turned into people-shaped shadows on the wall. Then there were actual people, who seemed to be armed with _extremely_ sharp-looking swords. Whoever they were, they sure had gone to town.

"Want a kiss for good luck?" Intuition joked, trying to reassure Wisdom - something that rarely ever happened, they noted. Needless to say, they were more than surprised when Wisdom's lips met their own, even if for just a second.

"For good luck," Wisdom echoed, looking as though they were in just as much shock as Intuition, if not more. That was surprising, too; Intuition didn't really know how you could be surprised about kissing someone. Didn't you just... kiss them? Was it not a conscious thing? Either way, they had more important things to worry about than why Wisdom had kissed him. They could dwell on that when their lives weren't on the line (unfortunately, this was just as rare as Intuition reassuring Wisdom).

Intuition turned away from Wisdom, staring at the newcomers. They didn't know what they wanted, or who they were, but they weren't planning on going down without a fight.

Or at least, that was how Intuition had put it to everyone else when they were talking about it. In truth, what had happened was that the people had said,"Hey, you're invisible, that's cool. Be omniscient guides for us." They'd said yes, and that had been that. Usually, though, they left out the kissing part.

This was fun to write, if not extremely stressful!


End file.
